And so the King and Queen Meet
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Spoilers* if you haven't seen the end of season 2 for The Secret Saturdays, when they go to Antarctica, then don't read this.* Anyhow, Jade and Zak are friends and end up possibly becoming much more close when evil strikes them both. Old enemies, old friends, and new dangers arise when Tarakudo starts to mess with Zaks head, and Jade starts falling under his evil influences.


**Ok so bare with me on this one. It will take place in both universes, considering they have a lot in common, and have enough differences to work it out, it should be ok. If you see a problem or a loop hole somewhere, like making it impossible to not be in the same world, let me know. Doesn't mean I will delete the story, but if it's a conflict then I can rearrange a few things. And I honestly would like to know if I've missed anything. **

**Anyways, for you to understand this story, you must understand that the Chans and the Saturdays have already met and had an adventure before (which I am just to lazy to write it) but I will give you the summary and if someone wants to actually turn it into a story then just tell me so I can read it when your done cause that would be cool. Anyways the summary is the story pretty much. Oh and this takes place before they know about Zaks being Kur and sometime during the fourth season with the Oni masks, you can make up whatever object (like the masks or the talismans or whatever) and bad guys you want I don't care; this is just to set up my story. But the Saturdays don't know about Jade being Queen once. That is kind of a secret that the Chans don't like talking about. **

**: Jade had met Zak while she (as always) disobeyed Jackie and hitched a ride on the adventure, but she got off on the wrong stop. She ran into Zak while he was looking out to the ocean with his arms crossed and the wind blowing, waiting for the air ship. They had conversed and realized that both of them actually believed the others stories about their crazy lives and became friends. She asked the Saturdays if they could give her a lift to the location she needed to be, and they got there before Jackie did, but not before the bad guys. Jade fought them with the help of the Saturdays and won and called in for Captain Black to take the badys away. Jackie and Uncle finally arrived and met the Saturdays and thanked them for their help. Zak is sad to see Jade go, but his mom comments "hmmm, I don't know, I have a feeling we'll see them again some day." And Zak smiles at the thought of having another friend his own age. **

**That's it. Do what you want with it. I just had the idea, but wanted to take it further into my own terms. If you know my stories by now, you know my fetish with darkness stuff. And you will probably like where this is going. **** Well, see you at the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Jackie Chan adventures. So don't sue me.**

_Second times a charm_

**With the Chans**

Jade was already having a bad enough day as it was, this just added to it. She was lying on the forest ground half dazed from being thrown down so hard. She was thinking about how wrong this mission for the Oni mask had been going, and how Tarakudo was hurting her loved ones. It made her angry to no end that she was so helpless and weak against him. '_If only I had some onions'. _She chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Ah, chuckling at the sight of pain, that seems very promising my Queen." Tarakudo remarked while floating closer to her. She sat up immediately and scooted away as fast as she could, though it didn't do much cause she ran into a tree, successfully giving herself even more of a headache then before.

"Owhh, huh as if! Now let them go!" she yelled. "Huh, such a shame that they have poisoned you in such a way. But in your current pathetic state, what do you think you can do to make me stop?" He grinned at her evilly. "Um, I I I will…. Uh," she stuttered and started to tremble some as he got closer and started to glow.

**With the Saturdays**

"Aughghhg!" Zak yelped as his mom hurled him to the floor. They had been practicing together more now that he was a main target for the other scientists. "why do you have to throw me so hard? What happened to motherly love?" he complained as he sat up rubbing his head and feeling for a lump and soon to be headache.

"Sorry kiddo, but the other scientist wont be that easy on you. You got to be prepared to handle a few knocks to the head and know how to recover quickly in order to get away." She replied while holding a hand out for him to pick him up.

"I know I know, but why can't I go on the offensive for once? I mean, yeah I don't want to hurt them," _even though they seem pretty intent on hurting me_ he thought silently, " but I'm kinda getting sick of learning how to only be a coward, no offence."

She put a hand on her chin, and let out a sigh. "Zak, sweety, you know that that will only make them think you are evil, it will not change their minds. But, if you really want to learn to go on the offensive, I suggest you find another teacher, because I'm not teaching my 11 year old son how to do a vipers hold. And I don't think your father will either." She smiled and rustled his hair as he pouted, knowing full well that he couldn't fine one on his own. "How about next session you try not to fall and then I might think about it." She smirked, knowing that he couldn't beat her, but at least it would fuel his spirits and make him take these sessions of self defense a little more seriously.

He smiled at her. "deal." Then they both went to see what Doc was up to. "So what's the 411 on the activity in Guatemala?" Zak asked. "The 411 has changed to another location. Right now I'm looking at some reports about strange people and floating masks in Siberia. They have been coming in for the last 30 minutes." Drew looked at the reports, and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this is magic? I mean come on, you cant use special effects for a crime like that!" she stated while pointing to one of the pictures. Doc grunted. "I don't think so, but we are gonna find out." He set the coordinates to the location, and they were off, neither of them noticing the way Zak had been staring at the picture of the head like he was in a trance until he fell on his butt when the propulsion started.

**With the Chans**

_Ha! Im going to show her how much stronger she is with darkness and she will be queen once more! _Tarakudo started to glow and was about to envelop Jade in a shroud of darkness, that is until she threw rocks and made a dirt cloud to distract him. She got up and ran despite not being able to see straight very well due to her many hits to the head. She was going through the shrubs, but then she heard Tarakudo's roar of outrage for loosing her, so she sped up as much as she could until she tripped on a root. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the hard forest ground but instead felt two small arms catch her. "Hey, are you ok?" she heard a concerned, yet familiar voice, ask. She unsquezed her eyes to look up and see none other then Zak Saturday smiling at her. "Ummm…" she stumbled on her words, not sure if she was hallucinating from all the hits or if he somehow was really there. But then an idea came to her head. "Hey, do you have any onions?" "Huh?" he gave off a look of absolute confusion, but went with it. "Uh yeah, on the aircraft, why?" "Just trust me." so they went back to the airship. He found some and they went back to where Tarakudo, and now the Saturdays, were fighting for Jackie and Uncle, who where still tied up on a large tree and in pain from the weights on their legs.

"So what's the plan?" Zak asked. "We get Tarakudo's attention and…" "Tara what now?" "The big fat floating head, anyways, we get his attention and throw these at his face. If it hits then we can poor the potion on our hands and hope one of us will be able to get to the mask and pull it off of its wearer, if not, just keep throwing the onions at him until one hits, unless that is, he takes them away with his telepathic powers, then just hit him with whatever you got. Ok." She sounded so confident, but he was completely dumbfounded. He just nodded his confused head. "So basically we just need to get the heads focus on one of us and not on the controlled person… right?" "Huh, yes, now to your position." Jade replied. "Ok, right." Zak ran to the other side of the opening. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he sure loved the action and that it wasn't anything to do with him being Kur. He also loved the way Jade took control and was so exhilarated by have a plan and being able to help. _She's so cool, kinda like Wadi _he blushed at the thought. No, she was nothing like Wadi, Jade was on a completely different scale; and that's what excited Zak when he was with her, it's also what he liked about her the most.

When he got to the other side he waited until his parents were out of the way and threw an onion. It missed the head, but it got his attention.

"Uh oh." He ran but apparently the head had seen him already and headed his way. "Come out come out wherever you are, insolent little boy." Tarakudo smiled and turned to a shrub that had white hair sticking out of it. "Gotcha."

"No," Zak jumped out of the shrub and pointed his claw at Tarakudo activating his powers. "I've got you!" he tried to get into Tarakudo's head, but found that he wasn't a cryptid. Tarakudo recognized the strange feeling of Zaks powers, and suddenly realized who he was dealing with.

"ohohoohhoh," he chuckled with delight. "So it's you Kur. I must say it's been a while since we have come face to face. And you have inhabited a small child. Hmmm it seems children are our hope for the future these days. Darkness seems to run through them much easier then adults and they seem to have more aptitude for evil and creativity then some of the generals even have. Surly you have found this out as well, haven't you?" Zak gave him a weird/annoyed face, but then tried to hit him with his claw, but it went through.

"Sorry, that's not my name, and I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmmm. It seems you have his powers but not his mind. Oh this is fascinating. Let's see if I can't jog your memory." He used Zaks connection, which Zak was still trying, to get into Zak's head. Zak froze as the symbol of Kur formed in his eyes and he started seeing things from the past, Kur's past.

Drew say the enemy confronting Zak and started to go towards them and yell Zaks name, but he didn't seem to be hearing her. Jade suddenly came running by her and gave her what looked like half a bag of onions from her kitchen stating, "throw theses at the floating head and you'll stop whatever he's doing." and then she just continued running towards the shadow things they were fighting. She did notice that Jades hands were glowing for some reason, but went to go help Zak instead, with…. Onions. She did as Jade said and the head howled in pain, then floated to an unseen location. Then she ran up to Zak and shook him until his powers turned off and he blinked a few times. "Huh, huh where am I?" "Zak what happened? What was he doing to you?" she asked, extremely worried. "Uh, nothing, I think. He jus showed me some images from a long time ago, when Kur was in power." Drew's eyes widened. "He, he knew about Kur?! How, I mean, that's not…."

"No time to explain mom, Jade needs our help rescuing her uncles'." So they ran to where she said her unlcels' were being hung at. But they ran into some more trouble with shadowkan again. But suddenly when they were about two minutes into getting their butts kicked, the shadowkan disappeared and shortly after that, Doc and Jade came running towards them with a creepy looking mask in Jades hands.

"We took care of the criminals; they are tied up and ready to go back to section 13ns prison." Doc stated happily. Jade just stood there with a big old grin on her face.

"Have you guys got Uncle and Jackie down yet?" But then realized they weren't there so she took off running to where she knew they were. The Saturdays were close behind her when she stopped and started to climb the tree they were hanging in.

"let us down gently Jade, I don't think we will survive a fall like this with this much weight on our feet!" Jackie called.

"Well duh." Was Jades only response. The Saturdays were already making a soft landing spot for them with twigs and branches from the surrounding trees. None of them realized that Tarakudo had come back, and Jade didn't see him until she was almost to the branch she needed to be at to reach the rope. The only one who saw him was Zak and he tried to yell at her, but she was too high up to hear him. So he used his claw to grab a branch near her and bring himself up there. She noticed the claw and was wondering what Zak was doing until she heard a rustle in the branches next to her and saw Tarakudo staring at her from behind the branches. "Ahahahaaha" she scream as he enveloped her in a shroud of darkness. She quickly grabbed onto the trunk of the tree for support while she was trying to stop shuddering from the darkness filling her body. Zak was there within a minute and tried hitting the head again but it didn't work, instead Tarakudo just moved away. He then tried to get Jade out of there. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to get her secured enough that he could jump off and use the claw to lower them down. "hahahahaha! Kur, your efforts are futile, she will succumb to the power of darkness, much like your little host will as well." Tarakudo stated while making the shroud bigger. Zak became engulfed in it as well, and started doing about the same thing as Jade was. He felt the power rushing through him, felt the exhilaration, the completeness the darkness was making him feel. Suddenly, it was all gone, and the sudden loss mad him and Jade pass out.

"Got him!" Drew shouted excitedly while Tarakudo flew away with half a bag of onions stuck to his face, for good hopefully. Zak and Jade fell into the patch of branches they had set up, and they were completely unconscious. "What do you think he was doing to them?" Doc asked while picking them up and moving them away from the spot where the uncles' were about to land. "I don't know, but judging from what Zak told me earlier, its not good." Then she threw her sword at the tree a couple of times but it wasn't high enough. Doc set the children down. "Here, let me have a try." He used his hand with the glove on it and the sword finally cut the rope and the uncles' came tumbling down. When they were down they all went to the spacecraft with Jade and Zak and layed them down in the infirmary. Both seemed restless and were tossing and turning under their blankets. Uncle, Jackie Doc, and Drew were discussing things and exchanging info with one another when Zak started mumbling "one, separated, one." And Jade was doing something similar but different words, and what seemed to be like hissing. "No, thousands, obey, don't take it!" They were still tossing and turning, and the longer it kept up the more worried the adults got about them.

"We could try electoschock thereapy." Doc suggested. They all gave him a 'seriously' look. "What? It could be a minor one and it would just be enough for them to get their heart rates back to normal."

"But it could also put Zak on the edge or mess with his powers. We can't risk that." Drew stated.

"And besides, magic must defeat magic!" Uncle screeched. "Uh yeah, sure." Doc grumbled. They were all so caught up in the discussion that none of them realized that Jade, in her tossing and turning, was slightly blue for about 15 seconds, and that her tattoo had re-appeared on her ankle for that short time. No, they never noticed it, and that would later become their most grievous mistake.

**So tell me what you think. I can't believe no one thought of this crossover before. What couples do you think I should make? Z/J, Toru/Fisk (that would be funny), Tarakudo/Jade, kur/Tarakudo, ect. Tell me if you think it's too shabby or anything. I know I was moving fast on the fighting parts and stuff, and I will probably go back and re-edit some things later, but I just want to get this out there now so people can see it. I will be continuing depending on the responses. R&R please, bye! **


End file.
